A Heartfelt Serenade
by randomlover001
Summary: What is the true leaning of love! I UPDATE PRETTY QUICK MY FRIENDS! :


*New story since I had a sudden idea and didn't want to lose it

*A Shugo Chara fanfiction! Enjoy chara fans!

*this will be a short one sorry!

*The characters don't remember each other that much. It has been 10 years…

*Hey I'm bored for the summer! Talk to me on my youtube account xlullabychan

A Heartfelt Serenade

_Chapter 1- Sing with Passion_

A girl with blond pigtails stood in the middle of the recoding room. She looked peacefully at the men controlling the recording buttons. They gave her a thumbs up and her manager smiled at her.

"Sing your heart out Utau!" her manager cheered.

"Thanks, Yukari," Utau brightly answered and looked at the microphone.

"Utau, do your best!" Iru and Eru danced around her. Utau smiled at her Charas and opened her mouth and started to sing. The recorders stared in awe as they recorded her new CD. After recording for two hours, the recorder decided to take a break.

"Utau, you should take a break too. You have a concert tonight so don't forget," Yukari informed, looking at the organizer. Utau nodded and Yukari left Utau to rest.

"Ah Utau, you're always busy," Iru, the little devil Chara, complained.

"Utau is busy because she's living her dream!" Eru, a white angel, argued.

"Guys stop fighting, I'm too tired to listen to this," Utau hushed. She was definitely tired. For the past two weeks, Utau has flown to different countries to perform a concert, sign autographs, help with fundraisers, and record three new CDs. Utau sat on a comfy sofa and pulled out her laptop. She read through the news. 'It's been a long time I read the news,' Utau sighed as she continued reading. She smiled happily when she discovered her older brother, Ikuto, has sold out another concert. Ikuto and his girlfriend, Amu, have been traveling the world together. Ikuto would play his violin and Amu would sing along. Although they weren't as popular as Utau, they still had a few sold out concerts.

"Hey look its Ikuto! I wonder if he's okay," Utau smiled. Iru and Eru floated next to the laptop screen and read the caption.

"Ooh, looks like Amu is still with him," Iru evilly grinned.

"I don't mind, I'm happy they are still happy together," Utau blushed. Two years ago, Amu and Ikuto finally confessed their love and they decided to travel together.

"Utau, get ready for your concert! We still have to get your hair done and a costume for you!" Yukari busted through the door. Utau quickly stood up and walked into the changing room. Her Charas floated sadly behind.

"Time to get back to work huh?" Eru sadly said. Utau's helpers grabbed a lavender skirt and white ribbons. They tied and braided her hair while Utau struggled to put on her skirt.

"The concert is going to start in three minutes!" Yukari shouted. The helpers worked faster. Once they were done with her outfit, they quickly applied her make-up. The helpers brushed her cheeks with a light red blush and put on light pink lip gloss. They started to apply light purple eye shadow. They finished the dark black eye liner quickly and Utau was ready for the concert.

"On stage now Utau!" Yukari commanded. Utau thanked her helpers and ran on stage. She wore black high heels. Her short lavender skirt flowed beautifully around her legs. She wore a black tank top that slightly showed her stomach with a white flower pinned on her right strap. She fixed her skirt as she climbed onto a lift. The floor lifted her on stage. Her fans roared and cheered when Utau stepped into the spotlight.

"Good luck Utau!" Iru and Eru danced around Utau. The crowd waved and screamed loudly. Then the music started to play. The crowd fell silent as Utau started to sing. They were captured by her beautiful voice. After a few songs were over, the crowd begged for an encore. She sang song after song till her fans were pleased. Some fans sang along with her. In a few hours the concert ended. Yukari drove Utau to the nearest hotel.

"Finally you get some sleep! I'm tired just following you around!" Iru sighed. She and Eru sat on Utau's shoulders. They finally reached the hotel. Utau changed into her pajamas and jumped on the blue hotel bed. She quickly drifted to sleep.

"Utau wake up quick!" Yukari's voice commanded. Utau felt a violent shake. She opened her eyes and looked at Yukari.

"What?" she rubbed her eyes.

"This is a disaster!" Yukari cried.

"Huh? What's a disaster?"

"Your concert went downhill yesterday!"

"But I thought I sold out."

"You did, but read this," Yukari said shoving her laptop in Utau's face. Utau read the news. She gasped in surprise.

"Utau's voice is great but shows no emotion? Her fans are disappointed she sang a love song when she is clearly not in love. If she shows no emotion, then her future concerts will be horrible. Utau will never be the top singer if she can not sing with emotion," Utau read out loud.

"I don't get it," Utau mumbled.

"Your fans don't like how you're singing about love," Yukari said.

"But a lot of people sing about love when they don't have a boyfriend or anything!"

"Yea, but they are able to show the emotion."

"So, they think I'm fake?" Utau asked in shock. Her whole life revolved around her fans and now…they think she's a fake!

"So now what?" Utau asked.

"You have to find the meaning of love!" Yukari answered. Her Charas laughed behind Utau at her silly response.

"Never! My life is busy enough, and I will not find someone to love!" Utau protested.

"No you don't need to find anymore to love, just…uhh…the meaning of love?" Yukari nervously giggled.

"You sound like a philosopher. But fine, can I clear some things off my schedule to have some time to find the meaning of love," Utau said. She hated saying her. "The true meaning of love." She never believed in silly fairy tales. They were a waste of time.

"This is such a stupid idea…who ever heard the true meaning of love?" Utau grumbled, walking down the city. She wore a light beige hat and giant dark brown sun glasses in attempt to hide her identity. Her Charas floated next to her.

"Utau try reading some romance books or watch movies. That's better than giving yourself up to some random man!" Iru said.

"But Utau's not giving herself to a random man! When you're in love with someone, why would that someone be a stranger! Utau! This is your chance to actually find someone!" Eru happily laughed. Iru kicked Eru on the behind.

"That's a stupid think to say! Listen to me and just watch those sappy movies and get it over with. Acting isn't that hard!"

"No Utau listen to me and find someone you can trust and love! There is such thing as the true meaning of love!"

"You read too much fairy tales and I will not waste money on silly love books and romance movies," Utau said silently. She obviously didn't want to catch someone's attention because no body can see her Charas. She walked passed a book store and read some lines for a romance novel. "True Love's First Kiss," Utau read. Just reading the title burned her.

"Try a movie Utau!" Eru commanded. Utau sighed and paid for a movie ticket. She felt uncomfortable as she watched couples hold hands and kiss while watching the movie. She shivered bitterly. 'This is why I hate romance movies…they are all date movies,' she thought. Finally the terrible movie ended and Utau quickly left.

"Utau what's wrong?" Iru asked.

"There were too many couples in there. It's disgusting," she answered. Utau has always been a little bitter about love. She truly loved her brother Ikuto for a long time, but after he left with Amu, she became more bitter. She decided to give up and go back to the studio. Suddenly she heard a whistle and children laughing. She looked up and realized she walked passed a school's playground. The children were playing soccer. They kicked the ball playfully around the green field.

"Come on kids! Run faster! I know you can!" a male with light brown hair and beautiful olive green eyes shouted.

"Yes Coach!" the children answered and continued to kick the ball around. Utau watched the coach yell out commands.

"Utau who are you looking at?" Eru asked playfully.

"That man…he looks familiar," Utau whispered. The man blew the whistle again.

"Okay practice is over, see you guys tomorrow!" the man said. The children yelled gleefully and left the field with their friends.

"You're right Utau, that man does look familiar," Iru said. The man looked over at their direction and smiled.

"Hey, your Charas look really familiar," he laughed.

"Wait he can see us?" Iru and Eru gasped.

"Yea, I have a Chara too," he explained. A small Chara flew by his side. The Chara had bright turquoise hair and brown eyes.

"Hey! It's Iru and Eru!" the Chara pointed.

"Huh? Oh…you're um….Daichi!" Iru and Eru said together. Utau looked at Daichi. She suddenly remembered who this man was.

"Kukai?" Utau said.

"Surprised to see me Utau?" he winked.

"No I'm surprised you became a simple soccer coach. I thought you said you were the best at soccer."

"Haha that's mean. And yes I am the best; why else would I be a coach?"

"Because you weren't accepted to a real professional team."

"Haha, wanna talk about this over ramen? I remember you used to love eating ramen," Kukai asked. Utau blushed slightly. 'He remembered such a tiny detail? I completely forgot about him!' she gasped.

"I can't really be seen in public. I'm scared a fan would catch me," Utau answered.

"That's okay! I'll cook it for you!"

"You know how to make ramen?"

"Well besides working as a coach, I work at a ramen store," Kukai said. Utau stared at him for a long time.

"Is there grass on my face?" Kukai asked and whipped his hand over his face.

"No…I just realized….you're such a loser," Utau answered.

_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

I will not update this quickly since I want to finish another story. And I'm busy with school and other things :]


End file.
